filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Cântecul îngerilor
| premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 571616 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 1833888 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} Cântecul îngerilor (titlu original: Angels Sing) este un film de Crăciun american din 2013 regizat de Tim McCanlies. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Harry Connick, Jr., Connie Britton, Chandler Canterbury, Fionnula Flanagan, Lyle Lovett, Willie Nelson şi Kris Kristofferson. Prezentare Un om încearcă să-şi refacă spiritul de sărbători după un accident tragic. The film stars Harry Connick, Jr. as the history professor Michael, who as a child loved Christmas, but after a tragic accident, his holiday spirit was crushed. As a grown up, he still can't find the joy of Christmas. But as his son faces a tragedy, he needs to find his holiday spirit again. He gets a push in the right direction when he meets a man named Nick (Willie Nelson), who gives him a gift that helps him find the joy of Christmas again. Cinemagia ': Cand era copil Michael Walker isi dorea ca fiecare zi sa fie Craciunul. Asta pana cand un accident tragic i-a distrus visul. Dupa 30 de ani tot nu poate sa simta bucurie de sarbatori, in ciuda incurajarilor din partea sotiei sale si a parintilor. Dar cand fiul sau cel mic se confrunta cu o tragedie, Michael are nevoie sa se impace cu propriul trecut. Un om necunoscut pe nume Nik ii da lui Michael un cadou si reaprinde in el puterea de a se bucura din nou de Craciun. 'HBO: Când era copil, Michael își dorea ca în fiecare zi să fie Crăciunul. Asta până când un accident tragic îi distruge spiritul sărbătorilor. După 30 ani, un bărbat îi dă un cadou lui Michael și îi insuflă curajul să găsească bucuria pe care o pierduse. Harry Connick, Jr. este Michael Walker, care, copil fiind, își dorea ca în fiecare zi să fie Crăciunul. Dar un accident tragic i-a distrus spiritul Sărbătorilor. După 30 de ani, Michael nu mai simte nicio bucurie când vine Crăciunul în ciuda încurajărilor venite din partea soției și părinților săi. Dar când fiul lui se află în fața unei tragedii, Michael trebuie să se împace cu trecutul lui. Nick, un bărbat misterios, îi face un cadou lui Michael care insuflă în el curajul de a găsi bucuria Crăciunului pe care a pierdut-o. Filmul este o comedie, o fabulă despre importanța legăturilor de familie, despre puterea iertării și magia de netăgătuit a Crăciunului Distribuție * Harry Connick, Jr. as Michael Walker * Connie Britton as Susan Walker * Chandler Canterbury as David Walker * Fionnula Flanagan as Ma * Lyle Lovett as Griffin * Willie Nelson as Nick * Kris Kristofferson as The Colonel Coloană sonoră | Recorded = | Genre = Coloană sonoră | Length = | Label = | title = | Producer = | Last album = | This album = '' Angels Sing '' (2013) | Next album = }} Note Legături externe * * Categorie:Filme din 2013 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de Tim McCanlies Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme Lionsgate